


The Stairs

by HeinousActsZX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeinousActsZX/pseuds/HeinousActsZX
Summary: Rose is drunk, but she knows that the first kiss can't wait for anything.





	The Stairs

You’ve seen this moment in movies and read it in your books countless times but you didn’t think it’d be quite like this.

 

God, she’s so beautiful.  Yeah, it’s just a t-shirt but fuck if she doesn’t look good in absolutely everything she puts on.  Plus the glow? Yeah it’s stinging your eyes a little bit but that’s on you, it make  _ her _ look positively fucking radiant.  Standing atop those stairs, looking at you like that, yeah, she’s a sight.

 

You are too, probably, but that’s probably because you’re a little sloshed more than anything else.

 

But fuck it, that’s not what’s important.  You do what comes natural.  Some witty lines, you know you’re good at that, drawing in close, that’s the ticket, and before you know it you’re touching her in the lonely hallway of this giant space rock.  She’s surprised, this whole mess has been a surprise to her, it seems, but she thankfully doesn’t draw away from you.  You’re stumbling over your words as confidently as you can, which is great cause you’re pretty sure you have no clue what you’re doing, but you do know what’s supposed to happen next.

 

Your hand on her shoulder, you draw her close.  Dawning comprehension seems to open in her eyes, and she stays still, her own arm around your waist.  What you hope are sweet nothings spill out of your mouth as she comes ever nearer to you.  You start to close your eyes, cause that’s what you’re supposed to do, right?

 

Wait, shit, the fangs! How are you gonna deal with those? Go high? Go low? Maybe just smooch the teeth? Is that what vampires like? Should you stop?

 

No.  Just go for it.  Just go for-mmph.

 

It’s nice.  It’s a nice feeling, this first time.  She’s so cool to the touch, even as her light burns brighter than ever.  You can’t imagine what she’s thinking, but she’s not pulling away, so you hope the feeling is as nice for her as it is for you.

 

As soon as it starts, it’s suddenly over.  You don’t feel any different, having just had your first kiss, and yet something does feel a little different.  You look at her face, still perplexed at your actions.  Or maybe just perplexed at you in general. 

 

She looks so beautiful when she’s perplexed.

 

Oops.  You think all that excitement has finally caught up to you.  Almost in slow motion, you feel yourself slipping backwards out of her loose grip.  Heh.  This is gonna hurt like hell when you wake up, but damn if it wasn’t worth it.  Hopefully her face is the first one you see.

 

_ BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK _

**Author's Note:**

> Rosemary month day : First Kiss
> 
> i like rewriting for fics because it's easy tbh


End file.
